helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsuki Maya
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = AB |height = 153cm |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Dancer, Idol, Model, Actress |active = 2012-Present ( years) |agency = UP FRONT PROMOTION (2013-Present) |group = Ka-wa-ii! |generation = 3rd Generation |label = zetima (2013-Present) |acts = Ka-wa-ii!, Hello!Smiles, Shooting Star }} Tatsuki Maya (樹マヤ) is Japanese pop signer signed to as a 3rd generation member of Ka-wa-ii!. Prior to joining Ka-wa-ii!, Tatsuki was a member of Hello!Smiles. thumb|Tatsuki Maya, July 2015 thumb|Tatsuki Maya, October 2014 thumb|Tatsuki Maya, August 2013 History 2012 On October 15, Tatsuki became a member of the popular cover group, Hello!Smiles. She used the stage name Pink Star. 2013 Tatsuki auditioned for Ka-wa-ii!'s second generation, but failed the third round. In May, Tatsuki auditioned for Ka-wa-ii!'s third generation. She auditioned with the song MINOR, by Ka-wa-ii!. Around mid July, it was noticed that Tatsuki was missing during several of Hello!Smiles concerts and events. Her last event with the group was on July 5, 2013 On July 24, Hello!Smiles leader, Takahashi Hirano, confirmed that Tatsuki left Hello!Smiles. On August 31, it was revealed that Tatsuki passed the Ka-wa-ii! audition, along with Kobayashi Erika. They both debuted in the single, "Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD". 2014 On June 29, Tatsuki, alongside Saito Arisa, would be part of the revival for the Ka-wa-ii! sub unit, Shooting Star. 2015 On November 10, Tatsuki released her first photobook, "Maya Tatsuki" Personal Life Family= Tatsuki has an older sister known as Red Star. |-|Education= When Tatsuki joined Ka-wa-ii! in 2013, she was in her sixth year of elementary school. As of April 2016, she is attending her third year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships that Tatsuki Maya has acquired: *'Saito Arisa:' Tatsuki gets along best with Ka-wa-ii! member, Saito Arisa. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tatsuki Maya: *'Mayachii' (マヤちぃ): Official nickname, given to her since joining Ka-wa-ii! Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tatsuki Maya (樹マヤ) *'Stage Name:' **Pink Star (ピンクの星; 2012-2013) *'Nickname:' Mayachii (マヤちぃ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 153cm *'Blood Type:' AB *'Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-08-31: Ka-wa-ii! Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2013-08-31: Member *'Ka-wa-ii! Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Ka-wa-ii! (2013-present) **Shooting Star (2014-Present) *'Other Groups:' **Hello!Smiles (2012-2013) |-|Q & A= *'Hobbies:' Baking *'Special Skill:' Calligraphy *'Motto:' "I have potential, so doesn't everybody?" *'Things she won't lose:' Smile *'Dislikes:' Bugs *'Favorite Food:' Caoco, milk *'Least Favorite Food:' Potatoes *'Favorite Phrases:' "Please be nice to me!" *'Favorite Word:' Love *'Favorite English Word: '"DAZZLE" *'Favorite Colors:' Pink *'Favorite Animals:' Cats *'Favorite Animes/Mangas:' Shugo Chara! *'Lucky Day:' Friday *'Proud Of In Hometown:' Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Ka-wa-ii! Songs:' Rock On!~, Go Girl Go! Singles Participated In Ka-wa-ii! *Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD (Debut) *Kataomoi Rotation *Nee, Nee? / Original *Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku *QUEEN HALATION / Yume no Tobira *Itsuka wa Romance / The Middle Man / Ii Koto Ari Sou *SECRET GARDEN / 100% no Tabi!! / Harajuku BLAST! *Watashi no Jinsei wa Usode wa Arimasen / JOIN THE CLUB / Baka mo Ichi-Gei *SURVIVOR GIRL / Unmei no Hoshi / Summer Breeze Shooting Star *LUCKY STRIKE / Shooting Wish <2014 REVIVAL EDIT> (Debut) *THE ONE / Ai no Robot *NEGOTIATE! / Chikara! / DEPARTURE *Yankee / FREEDOM CALL *Candy Parade!!! / Kodomo no GAME / Dakishimete ~HOLD ME TIGHT~ Hello!Smiles *Tapping Shoes,Snapping Fingers ~Onna Noko no Yabou~ (Debut) *Sayonara, YakiYaki *We're Gonna March Now! *MINI VAN! *Eh!? Nani!? (Final) Trivia *She was the youngest member of Hello!Smiles. *She's known as the charmingly cute member of Ka-wa-ii! *Her closest friend in Ka-wa-ii! is Saito Arisa. *She used to share a blog with her sister, Red Star. *Other members state that her personality is the absolute opposite of her image. Category:Hello!Smiles Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Members who passed a Ka-wa-ii! audition Category:Ka-wa-ii! Third Generation Category:October Births Category:Births in 2001 Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Shooting Star Member Category:Shooting Star Category:AB Blood Type